Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to stand devices and more particularly pertains to a new stand device for supporting a heat pump housing in an elevated position to inhibit debris from collecting on the housing wherein inspection of the housing and heat pump is facilitated.
Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a stiff planar base ring wherein the base ring is configured to support a heat pump thereon. Each of a plurality of legs is coupled to and extends downwardly from a bottom surface of the base ring such that the base ring is supported in an elevated position. Each of a plurality of feet is coupled to and extends from a respective bottom end of an associated one of the legs and is structured to define an aperture extending through the foot for receiving an anchor therethrough for anchoring each foot to a footing.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.